Pokemon Legends: Return of Cipher
by Iamanikan
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction so be kind, give credit where you think credit is due, give me feedback on what I can do better as I go on, but most of all have fun! Pokémon XD and Colosseum were my favorite game, so I thought why not make my first fan fic based on it? Rated T for language, blood, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

It was a stormy night, the thunder crashing down every second, which was normal for its residents, even Adam Williams, A man whose entire world was about to change in a matter of minutes. He was 17, a Senior in High School, and tries his hardest to keep nature clean and beautiful. He knows as soon as he is 18, he can do so much more to keep nature as it is in the world. Little did he know, he was going to help in a different way. It was October 6th, one day before his birthday, when it happened.

The thunderstorm was getting even more aggressive than normal, which fascinated Adam more than scare him. '_What is going on out there._' Adam thought as he looked out his window. Lightning flashed and for a split second, Adam saw an animal he was semi familiar with, staring back at him with menacing red eyes, metallic blue stripes across his body, and a crested helm. The features seemed to come from the Triassic era, a Sauropod, and this creature fits the description perfectly, almost too perfectly. '_But the dinosaurs are extinct, and what is with the armor on this guy?_' Adam thought as he looks back at the dinosaur with fascination.

The Sauropod-like creature seemed to motion Adam to come outside, stretching his neck to tap at the glass. As fast as he could, he opened the window and felt the wind and rain rush towards him, while hearing the rumble the creature was making, almost as if it was speaking to him in a language not his own.

"Are you talking to me?! If so then I have one question: what are you?" Almost immediately, the creature took over Adams mind, putting images in his head of a different world, of creatures of different species walking together, a world Adam dreamed of so many times, but as looking at it, he saw darkness starting to overwhelm the plains, the forests, the mountains, the volcanoes, and even the towns. Even the creatures were being overwhelmed by the darkness.

_'My name'_, the creature rumbled in Adams mind, _'Is Dialga, Ruler of Time in this dimension you are looking at. That dimension is not the earth you know of, but a different dimension, where the animals are known as Pokémon, which all of them are peaceful. That is what we hoped, but bands of evil men and women threaten our way of live, closing out the hearts of Pokémon, making them killing machines.'_

as the image changes, the many Pokémon Adam saw suddenly had a dark aura surround them. What seemed harmless creatures suddenly turned on each other, devastating each other with powerful moves. Cruel as it was, the Pokémon that seemed dead was still moving, seeming to 'faint', while the Shadow Pokémon who were more superior were used by creepy adults with masks on their face.

"What can I do to help then? I have no way to get there! Even if I was able to get there, I will not be able to take on one of those creeps!" As he said this the Temporal Pokémon let out a roar that should have woken up all the the entire world, and literally knocked Adam out, not even getting a chance to figure out what will happen to him. As his consciousness continues to fade, he felt in his mind Dialga one last time before blacking out... This begins one adventure Adam will never forget so long as he lives.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow Pokémon

**BEFORE ANYONE SAYS THIS IS SHITTY, FIRST OFF THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SECOND IT IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, SO GIVE ME A SHOT BEFORE CUSSING ME OUT. FOR THOSE WHO ENJOY IT SO FAR, HERE IS CHAPTER 2.**

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a eternity, Adam slowly opened his eyes to see a bright clear sky. He slowly sat up and looked around. What he saw amazed him: plains with colorful flowers and green grass, river nearby with crystal clear water, and surrounded by trees so alive that Adam thought he was dreaming. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a canine type creature walked up to him, seeming curious. The creature was standing on its hind legs, with a blue and black body, ears drooping beside the creature, red oval eyes, a black mask, and it appeared to be standing on its toes rather than its feet. Bending down to look at it, Adam saw the Pokémon was carrying a machine in the shape of a arm.<p>

"Hello there. My name is Adam Williams, what is yours?" Adam asked the Pokémon awkwardly, looking at the machine. '_I look like a dumb-ass trying to talk to talk to this guy. Does he even have a name?' _Adam though as he continued staring at the canine, until the creature barked "Riolu!" Stunned, Adam didn't know if the Pokémon was trying to talk to him or say his name. He assumed he was saying his name and nodded, smiling.

Suddenly, they both heard a voice behind Riolu. "Finally caught up to you Riolu, you cannot escape now!" Immediately Riolu ran behind Adam, shivering. A male with a blue outfit and a mask covering his eyes and hair, came into view, with a evilish grin. "Riolu, you swine. You have escaped us too long, and now that I cornered you, I will take back that snag machine and take you back to the lab!" The human then stopped, staring at Adam, and grinned "is this your bodygaurd? If so then it will do you no good. Get out of my way kid, you don't want to get hurt." After a pause he frowned, obviously frustrated. "Are you deaf or something? Get outta here you dumb brat! Or are you gonna protect that Riolu from me?" Chuckling, the human brought out a Ball with a opening in the radius, throwing it in the air. The Ball opened up in a white light and in a second, another creature came out of the light, if you could call it a creature. What came out of the Ball was a shadow it seemed like, with a fog like hair and a red neck, the rest was just black. "Darkrai, show this kid we mean business." The man said with a smug look.

"Wait! I know nothing at all of what you are saying! How can you trap a Pokémon in a ball like that?! Pokémon have feelings too right And why do you want this Riolu so badly? What did it do to you?" Adam said as fast as he could as the Pokémon known as Darkrai began to charge a shadowy pulse.

The grunt yelled "Darkrai, Shadow Pulse!" The aura Darkrai was emitting suddenly went to his hands as dark and purple waves start shooting out of his hands. Without thinking, Adam turned around and shielded Riolu, getting blasted by the power of the blast, cringing in pain. '_the __power... it hurts... can't... .. strai...'_, he then knelt down, holding his chest, and fell down face first, blacking out. After seeing the unconscious form of Adam, and thinking he is dead. the man in blue scoffed and started to walk away, when a blast hit Darkrai in the chest into a nearby tree. "The hell?!" The man looked to where the blast came from, and saw another man in blue with a Pokémon he was all too familiar with. "Wes, I assume you came because of this weakling." The man points to Adams lifeless body. "Well too bad, your 'friend' took the risk of protecting this pathetic Riolu, and paid the price. If you do not want to get in Ciphers way, I suggest stopping now before you become like him."

"And just watch idly while Cipher makes the Pokémon world a living hell? I think not. Umbreon, Crunch!" Wes commanded his Pokémon companion, who rushed to Darkrai, leaping towards it, then began crunching at Darkrai, trying to weaken it. Umbreon then rushed back to his trainer to prepare for the counterattack. Darkrai seemed in a daze, but was still standing. "Darkrai, show this fool why to not mess with u-" Suddenly Darkrai was engulfed in a dark red aura, his blue eyes turning red. He disappeared and reappeared in a matter of seconds in front of Umbreon, grabbed him, and started ferociously attacking him, sending him flying to a tree, teleporting to the spot Umbreon would land, and threw him to another location. Darkrai then screeched "RAI" and the aura around him got bigger, at this point Darkrai dashed towards Lucario with brute force, hitting Umbreon straight in the chest, and sending him into a boulder.

"Umbreon!" Wes shouted with concern in his voice as he ran towards his companion. Darkrai's aura at this point was gone, seeming to have calmed down. "Shadow Pokémon are certainly dangerous..." Wes muttered as he was looking at Lucario's wounds. Umbreon was struggling to keep his eyes open, knowing what was at stake if he either fainted or died. Then, he seemed at peace with himself, almost grinning. He pointed behind Darkrai, and a growl was heard behind the Peon, who turned around and groaned. Dialga stood next to Adam, looking at his lifeless body. The Admin looked at Wes, a frown on his face "we will back off for now Wes, but don't think you won today! I am merciful only because Dialga showed up! Darkrai return!" The Admin said as he brought out Darkrai's Pokéball, enlarged it, and faced it towards Darkrai, turning the pokémon into energy and storing it in the ball. Looking once more at Dialga, the Admin scoffed and ran away.

Wes immediately ran to Adams side, kneeling down to inspect his wounds. "Whatever Darkrai did to him, he seems to be fine, nothing serious I hope, but we still need to get him some place safe. I feel him coming here was no coincidence." Dialga seemed to hum, nodding his head. "Whatever reason you had to bring him here I won't ask, but right now he is both of our responsibility, so help me take him to the nearest center. Dialga nodded and carefully picked Adam up with his mouth, making sure not to bite anything important, and followed Riley as he walks towards the nearest city.

* * *

><p><em>I looked around me... But all I could see was darkness. I tried to yell out if anyone was there, but no one responded. What was I doing there anyway? Suddenly I felt something touch me, I turn around. Nothing. Then "Finally, someone who isn't afraid of the dark..." A voice chilled down my spine, I turned around to see nothing at all, but the voice was still there. "You will have many adventures on your journey, and all of them you will need daaaarkneeesss..."<em>

Adam woke up in a cold sweat, looking around to find that he is in a hospital bed, safe and sound. He sighed with relief, then heard a yelp of joy "Rio!" he looked to his left to see Riolu jump onto his bed and stare at him with a smile. "Were you worried about me all this time Riolu?" Adam asked silently to the Pokémon as he petted Riolu's head. "He was watching you ever since me and Umbreon put you there. He was worried sick." A man said as he was walking in with a adult version of Riolu trailing him. Adam tensed a bit, then relaxed when he realized the man was friendly. "Who are you? And why did you help me?" Adam asked.

"My name is Wes. I heard Darkrai and ran to you as fast as possible, you're lucky you are still alive." Riley said seriously. "Shadow Pokémon are dangerous, and do not know their limits. I would exercise caution if you run across one again. " Silence has passed for a good few minutes with Adam looking at Riolu and petting him, then he asked "what are Shadow Pokémon?" Riley looked straight into Adam's eyes and cleared his throat "I know you are not from this world, and what I will say will terrify you,but this is the truth: Shadow Pokémon are created when someone artificially closes the heart of that Pokémon.. They turn into killing machines, having no emotion whatsoever, and will not show mercy. They are usually obtained with a 'Snagging Machine', a machine that transforms normal Poké balls into snag balls, allowing the user to try and capture the Pokémon in question. They can even snag Pokémon from other trainers."

Adam sat in silence after hearing the description of Shadow Pokémon. Adam looked at Riolu, put his hand on its head, stroked his fur a bit, sighed and said "alright, that's enough excuse for me to kick their ass." Adam then got up and began walking out until Wes grabbed his arm. "Wait, you can't just go diddle daddling in there like that! You would get killed the second you go in there. Before you go find them, you need to save the Shadow Pokémon from Team Cipher. Before that however, we need to discuss how to save them with you." With that, Wes exited the room, went down the hallway and turned left, many white clothed researchers, which still raised the question '_Where am I?' _He ran to catch up to Wes, Riolu trailing closely behind him. '_Whatever happens, I am apart of this now, whether I like it or not.'_ Adam thought as he was going around the building, trying to find Wes.

After looking around a bit, Adam found his way to a small chamber with a few computers, and a pulsating blue circle in the mirror. Adam approached it curiously, the researchers eyeing him as he was getting closer to it. He was abruptly stopped by Wes, who said "Adam, welcome, to the Pokémon HQ Lab, where we work hard to keep equipment ready to save Pokémon in case Cipher ever returns. This is their third major attack in around 6 years. This room you are in is the purification chamber, where you can store all of the Shadow Pokémon you get back from Cipher and can reopen their hearts. More on that later, for now," Wes brought out a mechanical arm, "Put this on you, this is imperative to 'stealing' the Pokémon Cipher stole from many trainers. You want to kick some ass? Get every single Shadow Pokémon from them, then you can." Adam nodded and placed the Snag Machine on his arm. It was a perfect fit. Wes looked at Adam straight in the eyes and said "I am sorry that so much has happened in so little time, but right now we are running out of time. I hope you succeed, and come back in one piece." Wes dug in his pocket and brought out a little bag, and gave it to Adam. "There are Poké balls in there, balls that keep your Pokémon safe. You have no Pokémon now, but I think I know someone would want to go." Wes looked at Riolu, who was standing right behind Adam, and grinned. Adam turned around to see determination in Riolu's eyes, and Adam merely nodded. "Thank you Riolu." Adam said with a heartening smile.

Adam brought out a Poké ball, enlarged it, and touched it on Riolu's head lightly, making Riolu transform into energy and it leaped into the interior of the Poké ball. Adam looked at the ball, pressed the white circle that will shrink the ball, and put it on a belt that was inside the bag. He turned again to Wes and said "Thank you for all you have done Wes. I will come back," he said pointing to the purification chamber, "obviously." Wes nodded and placed his hand on Adams shoulder, saying "Good luck Adam, you will do just fine." Adam nodded once more, turned, and started to walk towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Will Adam succeed in his new quest or will Cipher finally win and rule the world with Shadow Pokémon? And what about Dialga, will Adam see the Temporal Pokémon again? Find out next time on Pokémon Legends!<p>

_**Authors notes: If you are here for your first time, I hope you are enjoying yourself~ I tried to make this chapter and the other chapters long to keep you guys at home wanting more! I will also try to make as much sense as possible with everything, so if something doesn't seem right to any of you guys, let me know, I will look back at it, and will try to fix it! But on another not, the blast Umbreon used to send Darkrai back was Nightshade. Also, I will need help figuring out all the Shadow Pokémon and Cipher names for this! Send me anything you have, I will appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you next time :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

**Third Chapter! Covering a lot this chapter, from Adams first actual shadow Pokémon battle, to making new allies! Overall fun ensues for me, took a while to make this chapter, kind of having a hectic week since I am kinda in college, soooo yeah.. Also, I accept all kinds of reviews, what you say is your opinion to me and I will respect it! However, I will not tolerate Reviews that shove their opinions down my throat or use unnecessary language. If you are going to type a review like that, stop... No really, stop. Anyways, lets go on shall we?**

* * *

><p>It has been several days since Adam left Poké HQ, walking through the forest, passing a creepy mansion his first day. Whenever Adam took a break, he always brought Riolu out of his ball so he can relax as well. In the few days of walking around the Orre region, he began to understand a lot of things about Pokémon, from a trainers stand point anyways. He found one trainer who, after explaining his adventure, agree to help him get used to Pokémon battles. His opponent was a youngster, by the name of Ron, who also had one Pokémon with him.<p>

"Normally, Pokémon trainers in the Orre region use a different style of battling, known as Double Battle, where they send out two Pokémon to battle. And normally, if a trainer sees you, no matter what, they will battle you." Rob sends out his Pokémon, yelling "Go, Pineco!" As he yelled that he threw his Pokéball high in the air, the ball then opens up, releasing energy to the ground, then animating the Pokémon on the ground, showing a pine cone with eyes.

"Sooooo... I just throw out my ball and say my Pokémon's name?" Seeing the youngster nod, Adam sighed and enlarged Riolus Poké Ball, threw it up while calling out "Go, Riolu!" Riolu appeared a second later, taking a fighting stance. Adam immediately felt embarrassed when he realized he did not know anything of Pokémon battles. "Um.. How do you fight?" Adam whispered to Riolu, who looked dumbfounded at Adam. "I don't know, honestly, try poking it?" Adam commanded questioningly.

Riolu walked up to Pineco, looked back at Adam, and seemed to sigh when he poked at Pineco, and went back to his trainer.

Rob begins laughing at this, and says "you really are new here aren't you? Alright, Riolu is a Fighting type Pokémon, with moves like Quick attack, Endure, and Foresight to start off. Riolu seems to know the moves so why don't you try it out?" Rob began to calm down with laughing.

Adam sighed at being made fun of and looked at Riolu, who also had the same thoughts. "Riolu, Quick Attack." Adam said softly and immediately Riolu rushed towards Pineco and smacked him, sending the pine cone flying. Pineco got back up and began hopping to Riolu. "Pineco use Rapid Spin!" Rob commanded his Pokémon, who began spinning at rapid speeds and sped towards Riolu, who swiftly dodged it and counterattacked with another Quick Attack, sending Pineco off into a tree, knocking it unconscious.

Rob returns Pineco to his Poké ball and looks over at Adam, smiling. "Congrats on winning your first battle, and good luck!" The youngster then went off running, leaving Adam and Riolu alone.

"Good job Riolu, never knew you could do that." Adam said smiling. Riolu looked at his trainer happy, and barked "Rio!"

Adam returned Riolu into his ball, and continued on his path, knowing that his battles will get even tougher. Adam sighed and continued walking, oblivious to his surroundings except the path he is walking. So when a Cipher Peon began to silently creep up on him, Adam barely noticed, but _felt _something was behind him. He played along with it, continuing his normal speed while the Peon got closer to Adam. When the Peon was just in arms reach of him, Adam lashed out and punched the Peon away.

The Peon fell to the ground, a big bruise showing on his face. He got up in a daze, confused how he knew. "How did you know?" The Peon was about to ask when he shook his head and said "Bah, never mind, I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!"

Adam nodded, got Riolu's Poké Ball, threw it in the air and watched as Riolu got out of his ball, stretching then taking his fighting stance.

The Peon chuckled as he got his ball out too, "Names Kane by the way, thought you would want to know so you can tell your friends who you lost to! Go, Vulpix!" Kane threw out his Pokéball, releasing a fox-like Pokémon with 6 tails, red coat, and a white underbelly. Vulpix growled at Riolu, surprising the Pokémon a bit, jumping back at the hostility.

_'What is up with this guy? Unless...' _Adam was getting some weird stuff from the Vulpix when he felt a dark aura envelop the Pokémon, then looked confused how he knew that. As he was thinking, the Vulpix sent a little ember at Riolu without Kane ordering the Pokémon to do anything. Riolu dodged swiftly, but confused at how the Vulpix did anything without the orders from its trainer. At this point Adam stopped thinking about his 'ability' to see Shadow Pokémon and decided to strike: "Riolu Quick Attack now!" Riolu began to fly towards Vulpix, hitting the Pokémon away.

Suddenly, as Vulpix got up, its eye color began to change, becoming a dark redish color. the dark aura Adam felt from Vulpix increased, and Adam tensed. '_Is it getting ready for a attack?_' Adam was about to order Riolu to get ready, until Vulpix suddenly rushed to Riolu, the dark aura becoming increasingly stronger. Riolu never saw it coming, Vulpix rammed right into Riolu and sent him flying to a tree, extremely hurt and dazed.

Kane began laughing at this "Never underestimate the power of a Shadow Pokémon kid. Go home before Vulpix kills your Riolu there." At this point, something in Adam snapped, whether it was the fact Kane called Adam a kid, or the threat to Riolu that made his body get a Poké Ball out of his bag. Kane looked at Adam mockingly and said "What do you propose you do with that? Even if you can snag, my Vulpix isn't even tired. Face it kid. You. Have. Lost."

"Not yet..." Adam muttered, looking at the ball in his snag machine. The ball began to be changed into a snag ball, showing a bright white light around the ball. Adam sighed lightly, knowing full well what is at stake already. _'If this is what fighting Shadow Pokémon early on is like...'_ Adam thought as he threw the ball towards Vulpix. The Pokémon's energy is put inside the snag ball, then dropped down onto the ground, beginning to shake.

_**Shake**_

Adam tensed seeing the first shake, wondering why Vulpix wasn't trying that hard. He looked at Kane to see his grin slowly forming a scowl.

_**Shake**_

Riolu at this point got up and stood next to Adam, bruised everywhere. Adam held his breath at the ball, keeping his eyes on the ball. Kane begins to back off a bit, knowing he is in trouble if Vulpix gets caught by Adam.

_**Shake...**_

_**Click!**_

Adam sighed with relief. His first Shadow Pokémon was caught! He approached the ball when he noticed Kane rushing towards the snag ball, obviously upset that Vulpix would allow itself to get caught so easily. Riolu at this point jumped in front of the snag ball, growling at Kane.

Kane glares at Adam "I will not forget this..." Kane turns around and begins to walk away.

Adam approaches the captured Vulpixes ball and slowly picks it up, scared the Pokémon will break free of the ball. "Why did it just stay in the ball? It had every reason to break free, but perhaps it didn't want to be a Shadow Pokémon..." Adam muttered to himself. He suddenly remembers Riolu, shrinks the Poké ball, and picked up his hurt companion, smiling. "You did good Riolu, you deserve some rest. Return." Adam brought out Riolus Poké ball and returns Riolu into the storage.

Adam needed to get Riolu to a Pokémon Center quick, before more Cipher Peons show up and challenge him to a double battle. As Adam was walking, he kept on putting his hand on the ball that contains Vulpix, trying to feel any life from the Pokémon. The ball felt deathly cold, which made Adam tremble. '_Don't worry Vulpix, soon your heart will reopen. I promise you.'_ He tried to send the thoughts to Vulpix. He sighed, even though he caught his first Shadow Pokémon, he wanted to open Vulpixes heart right away, but needed to get to a town to rest up first.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Adam got to a town. He arrived 20 minutes after the fight with Cipher Peon Kane, to a little green town, filled with plants and a huge tree in the middle. He looked over to the left to see a sign that says: <em><strong>Welcome to Agate Village! Enjoy your stay and rest your wounds.<strong>_

Adam sighed, grinning. He wouldn't mind a little break, especially when he has to heal Riolu up. He crossed the bridge and went up a hill to see small buildings everywhere, with a Pokémon Center to the right of the town and Poké Mart-from what Wes said they sell potions and different items for trainers for their Pokémon, but no Poké balls since there is barely any wild Pokémon- on another hill to the left. Adam started walking towards the Center, taking in his surroundings in awe. A beautiful waterfall was right next to the huge tree, which also seemed like a house. _'A house made from a tree... So that's what it looks like.'_ He made a note to himself to visit the house as he entered the Pokémon Center.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon Center. How may I help you?" A nurse - at least she seemed like a nurse - asked Adam as he walked in. Adam walked up to the desk and got out both Riolus and Vulpixes balls out of his belt and placed them in front of the Nurse.

"I have a badly injured Pokémon and a recently caught one that both need healing." Adam said, pointing at the respective Poké ball. The nurse nodded as she plucked both of the balls from the desk.

"They will be fully healed in about 10 minutes. You seem new here so go around and explore the town, I will make sure they will be ready for you." The nurse replied with a smile. Adam bowed and headed out of the door.

As soon as he exited the building, he felt a bit of loneliness. In the small time of being with Riolu, he appreciated the company even when Riolu was in his ball. He snapped out of his loneliness just as fast, remembering to go to what seems like a elders house.

In a minute Adam was already knocking on the door of the house with the big tree growing around it, almost immediately someone answered, a frail old woman with a gentle smile.

"Hello there, young man, how may I help you?" She asked with a little tremble in her voice, for she is really old.

"This is my first time at Agate Village and... I am curious about the village. I assume you have a husband?"

"Why yes.. Come in, or do you have somewhere to be? My husband is out for a bit, he shouldn't be long." Adam held his tongue. So many thoughts went through his head _'Will the nurse sell them if I don't pick them up in 10 minutes? How long is a bit? Should I tell them my background?' _Adam sighed and nodded, accepting the invitation in the house.

As Adam entered, he realized how small the house was: Two rooms on the main floor, one with a small television and couch, the other a small kitchen. He saw stairs, and thought that it was most likely where the bedroom is at. Adam looks around, then realizes he didn't even introduce himself! "Before we talk, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Adam Williams..." Adam then trailed off as he was considering telling the old woman his story.

"My name is Beluh, nice to meet you Adam... Why the long face?" Beluh asked, noticing Adam's thoughtful expression.

"I would like to explain when your husband gets here, if you don't mind at least." Adam sighed with relief when Beluh nodded. He sat down on the couch and folded his hands into his lap. He felt his hair to realize how greasy they were, and how long it has been since he has taken a shower or anything to staying healthy, and reddened up in embarrassment. "Ehm... Do you have... any place where I can tidy up? I have come from a lab and haven't rested or showered since..."

"Not at the moment, we do have a river that you can use once you explain yourself however." Beluh said, still smiling sweetly. Adam nodded, still a bit red.

A few minutes have passed when Adam heard the door open to reveal a elderly man in purple robes, with a gray beard and mustache. The old man looked at Adam with suspicion when Beluh approached him, telling Adam "Adam, this is Eagun, my husband and one of the oldest Pokémon trainers in the Orre region. Eagun, this is Adam, he is new to Orre-" Beluh looked at Adam before saying-" I was wondering you give him a tour of the place."

Eagun softened up and smiled. "Ah yes, I would love to. You seem to be a trainer... Possibly." Eagun chuckled at Adams t shirt, which was a shirt of Mount Rushmore, which now Beluh noticed it as well, and Adam knew he had a lot of explaining to do. But first, he needs his Pokémon.

"Yes, I am a trainer, and I left them at the Pokémon Center, So I would like to go get them before explaining myself." Eagun nodded, and Adam rose to leave the building quickly and go to the Pokémon center, and as he entered it seemed as though everyone suddenly was curious of him. Having anxiety, Adam began to sweat a bit, and his breaths began to become shallow. He got his Pokémon when a hand landed on his left shoulder, causing Adam to jump a bit and grab the unknown persons arm, then sighed in relief when he realized it was just Eagun.

"Why are you on edge Adam?" Eagun asked, chuckling. "You are acting as if we do not trust you."

"Kind of! After leaving it seemed like everyone was suddenly curious, and I don't do well when all eyes are on me." Adam said, blushing again.

Eagun nodded "yes... Let us go out so you can tell me your... story. I know just the place too."

Adam nodded and followed Eagun. He made a left to go down a slope leading to a cave Adam did not notice before. As they went towards the cave, Adam noticed a guard obviously guarding the cave. As they approached him, Eagun held up his hand for Adam to wait, went up the guard and whispered something to him. As Eagun did this Adam felt his two Poké balls with Riolu and Vulpix, feeling the warmth from Riolu, but the coldness from the Shadow Pokémon, making Adam shudder. He grabbed Vulpixes ball and kept it in his palm, wanting to open its heart as soon as possible. At that time Eagun motioned for Adam to follow, and delved into the cave.

Adam passed the guard who kept staring in front of him, not meeting Adams gaze.

Adam caught up with Eagun, who asked "alright, no one should interrupt us now." Adam nodded and began explaining that he was not from the Pokémon world, but a more industrial world, without any signs of Pokémon, but animals that would resemble some of the Pokémon, and went on explaining the many events that had happened to him while getting here. While explaining, Eagun never once interrupted him, but his expressions changed from surprise to his description of Dialga sending him to the Pokémon world, to shock at the mention of Cipher, to surprise again when Adam explained his dream of the figure after his encounter with Cipher, then curiosity when Adam brought up his battle with Kane, catching his shadow Vulpix.

When finished, Eagun asked "What have you done with the Vulpix?" Adam brought up his hand to show Eagun the Poké ball that contains the Vulpix.

"I don't know why, but when I feel her... She is as cold as death.. I don't know if any other trainers can feel their Pokémons heart. I wonder if that figure in my dream gave me that power, or if Darkrai did that. Back at my world, no one could feel any ones heart unless you cut the person to get the heart." Adam said as he stared at the ball with wonder, chuckling a bit at his finishing statement.

"Either way, we need to figure out how to 'open' Vulpixes heart." Eagun said before looking behind him, a thought dawned on him, grinning. "Of course! Come Adam, I have a idea." Eagun went deeper into the cave, Adam right on his toes, still holding on Vulpixes ball.

Pretty soon, Adam saw a light, coming out of the cave, to gasp in amazement at what he saw. They were surrounded by a dense forest with lush green trees, with what seems like a shrine in the middle of the place.

"What is this place... It is beautiful.." Adam said in awe.

"This my dear friend, is the Relic Forest. We have made this in honor of the time traveling Pokémon Celebi. This Relic Stone in the middle is the shrine. Celebi is one of the purest Pokémon ever, and has the ability to cleanse even the darkest of Pokémon, in this case opening a Shadow Pokémons heart. Now Celebi does not normally come out all the time, it only comes with the use of a Time Flute, which there are only three of in the entire Orre region. There is a way to open her heart not from Celebi, approach the Relic stone."

Adam nodded and approached the stone, enlarging Vulpixes Poké ball as he neared it. Eagun then said "Now, let Vulpix touch the stone." At this Adam released Vulpix from her ball, the Pokémon confused at where she is, her eyes dead. When Vulpix saw Eagun, she began growling at him, causing Eagun to step back.

At this Adam sighed a bit, and decided to try something that was both risky and yet would show positive feedback from both of them: he carefully put both of his hands around Vulpix to pick her up, feeling Vulpix tense up at Adam touching her. Adam stopped a bit to see if she will be aggressive on him. After a minute Vulpix loosened herself up a bit, allowing Adam to lift her up to his chest, petting her head softly.

Vulpix at this point calmed down and began nuzzling Adam, showing signs that her heart is opening up. Adam looked down at Vulpix and smiled, never feeling this kind of emotion from a animal before, other than Riolu. Suddenly, the relic began glowing bright green.

Vulpix looked at the relic with curiosity, and began squirming, trying to tell Adam to let go so she can get close, which he did, gently lowering Vulpix to the ground so she can approach the relic, holding his breath a bit in anticipation. If it did work, how fast would Vulpix charge Adam? Adam grinned to himself at the thought as the light coming from the relic stone was shining brighter, blinding Adam a bit causing him to look away from Vulpix.

Meanwhile, Vulpix began feeling change from the relic stone, her heart slowly started to beat for a few seconds, then steadily faster and faster, until it seemed like her heart no longer was cold as death or closed off. As soon as it started, the light faded, leaving Vulpix shaking a bit, for it has been a while since she has been normal, and not a killer machine. After a while she slowly turned around, showing something that made Adam very happy: her once cold dead eyes showed clear blue pupils.

Almost immediately, Vulpix looked at Adam, wagged her six tails, cried "Vulpix!" and began to run to him, tackling him to the ground and licking his face, causing Adam to laugh and hold Vulpix to his chest, whispering to her "glad you are normal again?"

Vulpix stopped licking long enough to nod to Adam, smiling at him. Adam gave a happy laugh out and stood up, Vulpix still being held on his chest.

"Eagun, words cannot express my thanks for helping Vulpix. If you didn't help me, Vulpix would have to wait a lot longer to have her heart reopened."

"Call it Purification, Adam. It is a lot easier. And you are most welcome, just remember you can come back here whenever you want. Now, I must go back to my house. If you need anything at all, stop by there!" With that Eagun turned around and headed back through the cave. Adam and Vulpix stood in silence for a few seconds, then Vulpix goes up to lick Adams face again, wanting to go outside.

Adam grinned at Vulpix and said "Alrighty then, let's get out of here, we have a adventure."

Adam and Vulpix left the forest and cave to be greeted by Wes.

"Hello Adam, it seems you have purified your first Shadow Pokémon! Congrats, however, this is the beginning of your journey."

Adam nodded, smirking a bit, his eyes showing determination "and I am ready. Cipher won't know what hit them. Anyways, is that the only reason you came all the way over here?" He asked, chuckling a bit.

"No. I have heard you needed help figuring out what Shadow Pokémon you need and to check the progress of them. Here." Wes pulled out a very dull machine out of his pocket, holding it out to Adam. "This is a Pokémon Digital Assitant, or P DA for short. Other regions have a Pokédex, a device that records all Pokémon that you encounter, while Orre has this. Though we have many other features for this device: We can send emails, keep track of our money, and keep stats of the Pokémon we encountered. This particular one has a feature known as the **Snag List,** a list showing you all of the different Shadow Pokémon you have encountered. I have updated it, and with the help of a close friend of mine, the list has been updated to show all of the Shadow Pokémon out there. It will only show the ones you met with their name, while the rest will have only question marks."

Adam accepted the device and opened it up, looking at all the features of it, and sure enough, he found the Snag list, seeing a huge list of all the Shadow Pokémon he has to get, along with Vulpix and Darkrai, a "Purified" message next to Vulpix and a "Not caught yet" message next to Darkrai.

"I will be leaving now Adam, you won't see me for a while, so I wish you luck on your adventure. May we meet each other in the future." With that Wes heads out, not letting Adam say anything.

"Well Vulpix, shall we continue?" Adam looked down at Vulpix, who smiled warmly at him and cried with excitement. Chuckling a bit, Adam went up the ramp and headed out of Agate village, to more adventure with new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! I am sorry for people who have read the previous chapter and wondering where the heck is Chapter 3 (even though that is like 1 or 2... And yes, even though Riolu was Adams first Pokémon, it seems far more cute to have Adam and Vulpix having a intimate relationship (seriously though, Vulpix is like my favorite Pokémon ever. ALSO, I know I barely bring up this 'Power' Adam got from Darkrai, that will be brought up hopefully in the next chapter, but it will be a surprise ;) I will have more action in later chapters I promise, but until then, Iamanikan out.<strong>


End file.
